Rising Dawn
by sora314
Summary: Riku and Roxas are captured by a new type of organization that is unknown. They are also out to capture Sora who is with Axel to search and find Roxas and Riku. What is the organization after? You will have to find out! XD
1. A New Foe

Rising Dawn

Chapter 1: A new foe

Roxas sat on the clock tower overlooking twilight town, a sea salt Popsicle sticking out of his mouth. He sucked it lightly as he watched Hayner, Pence and Ollette go about their day with a quiet sadness. Not long ago it seemed that they had been friends, spending the days together without a care. Yet they hadn't even been friends, they didn't know Roxas existed. The sun began to set, casting its golden glow over the small town as each friend said their goodbyes, going their ways. Roxas blinked lightly as the sound of their cheerful voices drifted up to him. He'd known them so well and yet they didn't know him at all. A quiet sigh escaped him as he lowered the Popsicle bellow his waist, positioning it over the edge. It glistened an almost angelic blue in the sunset's golden light, his honey eyes trained on its core. He had friends. Yes he did, many in fact. Through Sora he was friends with untold amounts of people, each wonderful and unique yet he felt a sadness as he thought about the friends he had had in his 'regular twilight town life'. "Why so down number XIII?" questioned a masculine voice on the wider side of the clock tower. Roxas glanced up startled as he spun to look at the stranger. He was a tall man with spiky blond hair and sparkling green eyes. These though weren't what caught his attention; it was the long black cloak the man wore that did. It glowed eerily against the sky, bringing back memories of old. Popsicle forgotten Roxas stood to his feet, keyblade in hand. "Who says I'm down?" He responded, never taking his eyes off the man. His grip tightened on the hilt of his blade as he studied him "Who are you and what do you want?" he inquired, a feeling of foreboding rising up in his chest. The man smirked, a look coming to his eyes that Roxas did not like at all. "Ryuu and what I want is you." He said slowly letting the fullness of his answer sink in. He took a step forward causing Roxas to take a step back, his foot coming dangerously close to the ledge. Roxas glanced over his shoulder, seeing the ground far below now speckled with nobodies of various forms. A bead of sweet slipped down his face. This was not an adequate place for a battle. Ryuu noticed Roxas face, smiling more "Nowhere to run, nowhere to go." He said tauntingly as he advanced toward Roxas. Roxas turned to face Ryuu, keyblade positioned defensively before him. He met the other's gaze, his mind working quickly on a way out. "Gotcha now." Ryuu exclaimed, streaks of lightning flashing through his hair. He attacked fiercely, his weapon a bow staff of pure metal that shone brightly. Roxas blocked, grunting lightly as he held his position. No other option, he thought loosening his block lightly. Ryuu smirked once more, thinking he was gaining the upper hand. He reared back prepared to strike then all together lost his smile, replaced by pure shock as Roxas launched himself off the clock tower. He watched dumb founded as the other nobody fell head first at a deadly speed towards the ground bellow. Roxas closed his eyes, concentrating as he focused on his task ahead. He summoned all his strength, forming a portal right bellow him to catch him from his fall. He shivered involuntarily as the cold emptiness of the portal gripped him. Before he vanished he heard the angered cry from Ryuu many feet above.

Riku sat on the poapu tree staring out across the glassy ocean at the sun set. It was beautiful as all sunsets seemed to be since he returned to the cozy island, painting the sky with dazzling colors. Riku laid back at ease, feeling relaxed as he often was now. His eyes began to drift shut lazily as his body relaxed into the frame of the tree when a smell filled the air. It was a smell he had not known for a long time but easily recognized as the scent of darkness. "Darkness here?!" Riku sat up, green eyes alert as he peered cautiously around him. Nothing seemed out of place, in fact everything seemed calm. A cry filled the air, causing Riku to glance skyward just as Roxas fell from a dark portal that had formed in the sky. He landed with a splash in the water just bellow. Riku pushed off the tree, going quickly to the others aid. Roxas broke the surface, spitting salt water out of his mouth as he sucked in air. He shivered lightly, possibly and after affect of the portal. Riku instantly recognized the other boy, eyes wide in surprise "Roxas?" He questioned almost in disbelief. Roxas glanced up at Riku, coughing as he regained his breath. "Riku!" He exclaimed recognizing the snowy haired teen. He took Riku's hand as it was offered to him, feeling the strain in his arm as Riku pulled him up to his position. Roxas stood, shaking the dripping water out of his blondish-brown hair, a light smile forming. "Didn't expect to bump into you." He said with a light chuckle. Riku studied him before responding; taking in his wet and slightly ruffled appearance. "What happened?" He inquired, folding his arms across his chest. Roxas shook his head, a puzzled look evident "I'm not sure. One moment I was sitting alone thinking and the other I was attacked by another nobody." He explained, telling him about Ryuu and the other smaller nobodies. "He said he want me then attacked." Roxas finished, thoroughly puzzled by the events that had taken place moments before. Pondering Riku considered what he had just heard, feeling uneasy by the whole event. "Did he follow you?" he questioned, his arms falling to his sides. Roxas blinked, surprised by the question "I-I don't know." He answered truthfully, watching as Riku called out his keyblade. He followed suit, summoning his own as his gaze met Riku's. The same thought passed between them, evident on the others face. If a nobody was to attack they would need to deal with it quickly so no one would be harmed. Riku glanced up at the same moment Roxas did, each sensing the coming threat in their own ways. They moved into position backs against one another as the first nobodies came through.

Ryuu growled in frustration, his gaze focused on the spot where Roxas had slipped through his grasp. Kyoko isn't going to be pleased, he grimaced thinking about the leader. The nobodies bellow disappeared one after the other at his bidding, no use would come from them at that moment. He then followed suit, opening a portal of his own. He stepped through, coming through the other side in no time at all. The room he stepped into was painted in various shades of blue and black giving the room a dark feel. "It would appear that you failed." Commented a man standing near the window. Ryuu rolled his eyes lightly "Yes it would Daichi, the brat slipped away through a portal." Daichi frowned, focusing Ryuu with his icy gold gaze "You were inadequate and sloppy Ryuu." Said person shrugged as he took a seat on one of the various chairs in the room. He propped his feet up on the table, folding his arms behind his blond head. "We just need to find out where he went then we can nab him then and there." He concluded with a nod. "And where would he have gone?" Daichi inquired, his voice dripping with dislike for the other man. "Destiny Island." Interjected another male. He was not the tallest boy standing a few inches shorter than the other two. He had violet hair in a low ponytail and sticking orange eyes and an air of purpose about him. The other two stared at him for a moment, Daichi being the first the recover. "How do you figure that Koryuu?" Asked Ryuu, running a hand through his spiky hair. "That _is_ where his other half resides." Koryuu responded, walking further into the dimly lit room. "Sora the other key to our plan." Daichi concluded, a smirk forming on his face. Koryuu nodded, meeting Daichi's one golden eye that was visible. His other was covered by long pale blue tresses that set off his fiery gold eyes. "Well lets go." Ryuu stood, stretching lightly as he walked over to the wall. He raised his arm, palm facing away as a portal opened before him. "I'm coming as well." Daichi stated, walking over to him. "Good luck." Koryuu turned away, his ponytail whipping the air as he did so. He left the room without another word as the two stepped through the portal.

Riku jumped back as two nobodies launched themselves to his right. The clash of metal against flesh sounded around them as they fought. Roxas not far off to his right fought vigorously against three nobodies of his own. The flow of nobodies suddenly came to a halt as the air around them changed. It vibrated as Ryuu and Daichi immerged from the portal. Riku wrinkled his nose in disgust at the vivid scent of darkness that hung around them. "Roxas we've come to collect." Daichi stated, launching an attack from that air towards him. Riku moved to his aid only to be stopped by a flash of lightning near his head. The air whooshed past him, leaving a faint sting. He growled softly, turning his gaze towards the blond. "Ah ah ah." Ryuu tisked annoyingly with a grin. "I'll be your opponent." Another gush of lightning was launched at Riku who deflected it with his dark shield. He raised Way to Dawn above his head as he launched himself at the nobody above him. His blade clashed against the metal bow staff, sparks flying from the impact. "At least this won't be boring." Ryuu commented with glee. Riku frowned before jumping back as he launched another attack towards Ryuu's flank. "You better count on it." He responded, muscles pumped with battle. Roxas was faring about the same, his battle having moved down to the beach. He dodged to the side as Daichi attacked him. The smell of blood penetrated the air as a cut leaked blood down Roxas cheek. How? He thought amazed, blue eyes wide. Seeing his reaction Daichi smiled, taking a step back in a sword stance. "My blade is invisible to the eye." He explained appearing behind him with a downward slash. Roxas rolled out of the way, the blade skimming his jacket. "Nice dodge." The sword wielder commented. Roxas stood from his knees, keyblade clutched tightly in his hands. "Thanks." He responded, jumping back as yet another attack came. Riku attacked Ryuu fiercely, coming to a standstill as his blade pushed against the others staff in an attempt to make contact. Riku risked a glance at Roxas to see how he was fairing. He noticed that Roxas's opponent seemed to be forcing him back, but why? Then the answer occurred to him. He wanted to trap Roxas between himself and the small piece of land Riku stood on. "Roxas look out! He's trying to trap you." Riku shouted before turning his attention back to his opponent. Roxas glanced behind him, realizing that another minute and his back would be up against the wall. He glanced at Daichi, leaning back quickly as the deadly blade barely skimmed his neck. He panted from the close encounter, his face beginning to show worry. Daichi laughed maliciously, his golden eye gleaming in the pale moonlight. "Now it ends." He said, swing his sword towards Roxas's midsection. Roxas jumped up away from the blow succeeding in avoiding it. He noticed Daichi smile, puzzled by it. "Ryuu now." Daichi commanded, turning his attention on the other. Ryuu pulled away from Riku with a nod, opening a portal bellow Roxas. Riku noticed this as he jumped for Roxas, leaning as far over the gap as he dared. He barely caught Roxas's outstretched hand, holding it tightly in his own. Roxas glanced bellow him at the dark gap that dangled there. He knew he wouldn't be harmed if he fell but the thought of where the portal would take him made him hold on even more tightly. Roxas glanced up seeing Riku's face strained as he attempted to haul him out of the hole. He noticed as Daichi and Ryuu walked up behind Riku, staring down at them. "What should we do with this one?" Ryuu inquired, nudging Riku with his foot. "He comes too." Daichi responded, giving Riku a sharp shove of his own. This was just enough to send the unbalanced teen head first into the portal. The two disappeared after a moment into the darkness that lay bellow. Daichi smirked, satisfied that part of the mission was accomplished. "Let's head back." He stated, walking through himself. Ryuu followed after, his bow staff leaning against one shoulder in a lazy fashion. "That went rather well." He murmured to himself as the portal disappeared leaving the Island once again silent and peaceful. The only signs of battler were sand that was swished about but that could have been done by anyone.

Riku shifted, feeling cold floor against his bare skin. Where am I? He pondered sitting up, a slight shiver running up his spin as he gazed around him. The room was dark and cold, a faint smell of stone on the air. There was a pathetic excuse for a window just above his reach that cast a faint glow on the steel bars that blocked his way. A cell. The answer hit him suddenly as the events of before came back to him. It still didn't make since. What did those men want with Roxas? Where they part of the organization? A gasp escaped him as he shot to his feet, glancing fervently around his cell. Where was Roxas? "Roxas!" He called, hoping the other was near. No answer met his, his words echoing emptily in the space around him. He growled softly, leaning his back against the cold wall. What was he to do? An idea occurred to him as he summoned Way to Dawn. He walked towards the cell bars with purpose in his eyes. He would get out and find Roxas. Raising Way to Dawn he prepared to strike the metal bars when a streak of light from a door fell across the floor. Riku looked towards it expectantly, gripping the blade tighter in anticipation. Two men walked in, but it wasn't them that caught Riku's attention it was the thing that was being dragged between them. It was Roxas. He lay limp, head lulled to one side between the two as they advanced towards the cell. Riku glared at them, his green eyes narrowed. "Hey the others awake." The one he recognized as Ryuu stated, meeting Riku's gaze. He smiled lightly then looked at his partner. It was Koryuu though Riku didn't know that, he hadn't seen him before. Koryuu merely nodded, not sparing his companion a glance as he gazed down at Roxas who moaned softly. "Put him in the cell." He told Ryuu, releasing his grip on Roxas upper arm. Ryuu saluted in a phony fashion "yes sir." He responded, dragging Roxas the rest of the way to the cell. He paused before the door, seeing Riku poised with Way to Dawn in hand."Now now." He said, hoisting Roxas up by the back of his shirt. Roxas opened his blue eyes lightly, dizziness evident "You wouldn't want him to be injured would you?" He inquired with a light chuckle as he watched Riku's face. Riku frowned, taking a step back as he let Way to Dawn vanish in a flash of light. Koryuu watched from a distance as Ryuu placed Roxas within the cell then locked the door once more. He didn't really care if Ryuu was injured by Riku but his job was to supervise so that they didn't escape until the leader came. As if on cue light foot falls sounded from behind him as the person entered. Riku held Roxas up lightly as the small boy tried to straighten himself. He was rather dizzy and had a lump on the back of his head "Are you alright?" Riku questioned softly. "yes." He responded, his voice small and quiet. "Well I see you're awake." Commented a female voice. Riku and Roxas looked up to see a slender woman standing before their cell. She had sun kissed skin, hair as white as Riku's and commanding light purple eyes. Under her left eye was a blue star that stood out vividly against her tan skin. Koryuu and Ryuu beside her bowed lightly in respect "Leader" They said at once. Leader? Roxas thought surprised that such a fragile looking woman could be their leader "I'm kyoko leader of our humble group." She told them with a whisper of a smile as she turned her gaze on Riku "You must be the keyblade masters friend. You'll be of some use in the future." She stated as if he was nothing more than a tool to be used. Riku narrowed his eyes, settling for glaring at her. He hardly knew this woman, yet he already disliked her immensely. She turned her gaze on Roxas, smiling a sweetly sick smile. "Roxas, Number XIII of the former organization." She stated, watching him. He gave no response, watching warily as Riku supported him. "What is it you people want from me?" He questioned at last, his voice slightly tired sounding. Kyoko eyed him in a manner that made him shiver. It reminded him of a cat who's caught sight of a juicy mouse "You will serve to help Dawn learn the secrets of the heart." She responded turning slightly to look at Koryuu "Dawn?" Riku inquired through grit teeth. Kyoko nodded lightly "Yes Dawn. It is our group." "And what is your group's goal Kyoko?" He asked. "Show respect when addressing the leader!" Ryuu said roughly, glowering at Riku. Riku glared back, not backing down for a moment. Kyoko waved her hand lightly at Ryuu "It's alright Ryuu, he doesn't know better. He's a simple boy." She said. Roxas looked nervously at Riku, sensing his friend's annoyance and anger. Kyoko looked back at the boys, addressing them directly "Our goal is to learn the secrets of the heart and to do that we need the two keys. Roxas is one of them and the other is.." "Sora." Roxas interrupted, feeling slightly sick at the prospect of what she wanted. "Yes Sora." She relied with a knowing smile. "Ryuu, Koryuu lets leave our guest to their thoughts." She said turning as she walked out of the room. Ryuu followed after, Koryuu at his heel as they left the teens in the darkening room. "What are we going to do Riku?" Roxas questioned, now standing on his own. "We're going to escape. Escape and warn Sora." He concluded, gazing after the three members as they vanished. A still silenced settled over the dank room. They would escape. Riku thought. No matter what and Sora and Roxas would be protected.


	2. Missing

Aii: K heres chapter two

Aii: K heres chapter two. I ended up doing it since Sora314 was busy but she will be doing chapter three.

Chibi Riku: -nods- Yes she will and tis will be awesome

Chibi Sora: -Sits on Roxas-

Chibi Roxas: -sucks on popsicle, ignoring Sora-

Aii: -smiles- thanks for reading!

Rising Dawn

Chapter two: Missing

The sun rose, shining so brightly across the sea it was blinding to look at. Sora stepped out of his house stretching as a yawn escaped him. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes as he walked towards the other side of the beach. It being so early in the morning there wasn't much to do.

"I'll go see if Riku is up." He said aloud with a grin. He changed directions, heading instead for Riku's house no more than a few houses away. Sora raised his hand, rapping his knuckles against the door in a sound knock. He stepped back waiting a moment to see if anyone in the house was awake. Quick footsteps met his ears as he looked towards the door knob expectantly. The door knob turned and in another moment the door opened revealing a middle aged woman with beautiful white hair.

"Oh Hello Sora." She greeted with a smile though it seemed strained. Sora noticed this, wondering why.

"Hello." He greeted back with a smile of his own.

"Is Riku here? I wanted to see if he wanted to hang out." Sora stated, placing his hands behind his head as he often did. Riku's mom lost her smile as it was replaced by worry.

"I don't know Sora. He didn't come home last night." She told him quietly, her eyes full of worry.

"What? Where did he go?" Sora questioned his worry and alarm rising with each passing moment. Riku's mom pointed towards the Island not far off where they had often played when they were younger.

"He went there last night to relax and hasn't returned." She brought a hand to her cheek, shaking her head lightly.

"Maybe I'm worrying too much, he could have fallen asleep over there." Sora watched her, seeing how tired she seemed.

"Thank you. I'll go look for him." Sora assured her with a wave as he ran off. His blue gaze focused on the little Island in the distance a look of determination there. _It doesn't seem like something Riku would do_. He thought. _Falling asleep on the Island…He would have told someone rather than make them worry_. Sora shook his head, deciding that he would first check his friend's house's to see if Riku had gone there. He ran to Wakkas house first, then Tidus and lastly Kairi's. All the answers where the same. They had not seen Riku since yesterday.

"Is something that matter?" Kairi asked, wondering why Sora was asking.

"Ah..no nothing wrong. Riku's probably just waiting on the Island for me." He told her, hoping Kairi wouldnt figure anything out.

"Okay if you're sure. Want me to come with you?" She asked, stepping slightly outside her door.

"No no its okay." Sora assured her waving his hands with a light smile. He didn't want her to worry about it.

"Okay if you say so." Kairi responded, not sure if she believed him. Kairi turned as her mom called for her. "I'll see you later Sora." She said with a smile before vanishing back within her house. Sora let out a relieved sigh as he made his way towards the Island. That certainly was close.

Once on the Island Sora looked all around for his friend yet couldn't find him anywhere on the land. No Riku to be found.

"Riku! Rikuuuuu!" Sora called out, one hand cupped to the side of his mouth. He ran quickly across the hot sand, feeling more anxious by the minute. _Maybe he was swimming?_ Taking his shoes off, he walked through the water till it clung coldly around his chest. He then swan almost around the whole island in search of his friend. All soaked, he gasped for breath crawling on the sand.

"N-o Riku…Where could he be?" He thought for a minute. _Where would Riku go…that I haven't checked?...The secret place! S_ora jump up not caring about how tired he was from swimming and ran into that dark tunnel. The only place he, Kairi and Riku used for their hide out. Searching, searching, searching…he wasn't in there! He let out a frustrated sigh, sliding down against the cool rock. He closed his eyes for a moment feeling tired, frustrated and lonely. _Where could Riku be?! He wasn't even in the secret place!_ Worried thoughts floated around his mind, mingling with the words of Riku's mom. _He didn't come home last night.. _replayed in his mind over and over. The beginning of tears pricked at the corners of his blue eyes. _Had Riku left him again or….had he been taken?_

A black portal grew up from the ground on the shore. A tall man dressed in black with long red spiked hair walked out of it. It was Axel. He turned his head left and right searching for something or someone. A glint of red caught his eye against the sand. _What this?_ He wondered, kneeling down beside it. He swiped his gloved fingers over it, finding that it was small splotches of blood mixed with sand. _Who's?_ He pondered glancing around him. The dark hidden door way covered in plants caught his attention as he walked towards it.

Sora let out a long sigh, his arms draped between his knees as they touched the cool ground. A sound outside the secret place caught his notice. It was the distinct sound of foot falls across the sand. _Riku?! _He thought, jumping to his feet. He ran towards the entrance ready to burst out and demand where his friend had been hiding and how worried he had been. Sora did not realize the force at which he launched himself outside and was stopped short by something hard yet warm in his path. He fell back on his rear, looking up at the person whom he assumed was Riku. The sun shone brightly behind Axel's head, making it so that his features where hard to make out.

"Geez watch where you're goin' kid". Axel told Sora, dusting off invisable dirt that Sora had "gotten" on his cloak. Sora blinked for a moment before taking in the spiky red hair and black cloak.

"Oh Sorry. Thought you were Riku."

"Names Axel. Got it memor--"

"Yeah I remember you." Sora said with a small grin. Axel had saved him from the nobodies in the World that Never Was. Sora had thought Axel had died then and was glad to see that he had been wrong.

"Way to ruin it…" Axel commented as he scanned the room.

"Not here either…" He muttered, running a hand through his red hair.

Sora considered Axel, wondering who he could possibly be looking for on the tiny Island.

"Are you looking for someone also?" He asked, standing to his feet as he dusted off his behind. Axel starred at Sora for a moment.

"Yea in fact I am" he stated with a smirk.

"Haven't happened to see a boy who looks rather like you but is a nobody?" he inquired, a knowing look creeping into his eyes. Sora also sensed mischief but brushed it away, figuring it was common of him to behave in that manner.

"No I haven't…I've been looking for Rik.." Sora paused, Axel's words registering in his mind.

"You mean Roxas?" He inquired, peering up at the tall nobody.

"No I mean Riku...Yes Roxas." Axel responded sarcastically though he continued to smirk. Sora frowned lightly.

"He's missing also?" He asked. Axel merely nodded.

"So pretty boys missing also. Maybe the two are together or something." Sora blinked, _pretty boy?_ He wondered. Axel turned away from him slightly.

"Well lets go look for the duo." He stated, raising his hand as a dark portal appeared before him. Sora hesitated slightly, _Sure I want to find Riku. But should I really trust this guy? He did help me once before but who knows if Axel can really be trusted._

"Alright I'll go with you." He said at last, the hesitation gone. Riku was important to him and he would do whatever he could to find him.

"You had no choice anyways." Axel laughed. He grabbed Sora's arm, ignoring his cry of protest and threw him into the portal. He disappeared after a moment leaving Axel to himself. _So much fun, just like Roxas._ He thought with a smile before glancing once more around the tiny Island. _Something still nags at me._ He gazed down at his gloved hand, rubbing his fingers together lightly as he saw the faint stain of blood there. _Who was injured, was it Roxas or Riku?_ He didn't know but was determined to find out. He had found Roxas once when he had been missing and he would do it again no matter what.

Aii: Thats it for chapter two. Its shorter then chapter one but still lengthy. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.

Chibi Riku: Reviews are VERY appreciated -looks cute-

Aii: -pats his head- awe so cute

Chibi Sora & Roxas: -pouts with arms folded-

Aii: -gives them cookies and waves- Until next time


	3. Discovery

Chapter three: Discovery

The black portal spun from the air hitting the dirt with such impact that dust particles flew in every direction. Sora fell out of the portal landing with little comfort on his stomach. Axel walked calmly out after him, his keen gaze taking in their surroundings. Sora groaned as he stood up, wiping off his clothes as he glanced around the area also curious as to where they were.

"Hey this place looks familiar." He stated as he turned to Axel.

"Of course it does…Where is it?"

"I think Bell and Beast live here!"

Axel took his hand and placed it on his head. "I don't think this is the area I wanted to go to."

"But they might know where Riku and Roxas are!"

Axel sighed and followed Sora as he ran down a long path towards the tall castle in their midst.

Sora stopped running as he arrived in front of the big castle doors. Last time he was with Donald and Goofy the door wasn't locked, so he pushed on the wooden door, satisfied as it creaked open. Sora walked in seeing Lumiere and Cogsworth arguing. Before Cogsworth hit Lumiere, Sora blurts out

"What's going on?"

Cogsworth stopped in mid-swing. "He lit the tapestry on fire which spread into the kitchen and turned my lunch to ash!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Cogsworth runs towards Lumiere about to tackle him when Sora jumps in the middle and separates them with his keyblade. Axel walked in, pausing beside the large doors a weird look on his face. Sora's keyblade disappears as he crouched down to their level.

"I really don't think this is worth tackling each other over." He laughed. Lumiere and Cogsworth glared at Sora as they both turned on him.

"I don't think you quit understand our situation Sora." When he was about to argue once more he realized he should ask why Sora was here anyways.

"Why its sure nice to see you again..Sora! But…why are you here?" The brown spiky haired boy stood up and pondered for a moment. "Well we weren't really here to see you." Lumiere jumped closer, nearer Sora's leg.

"You don't want to see us?" He looked about to cry.

"No no no it's not that, it's just we ended up in the wrong place." They could hear Axel's black boots tap against the floor as he walked in closer to the conversation. He ran his hand through his red hair looking rather frustrated.

"That's for sure. And now the portal won't work." Sora ran up to him shocked.

"What do you mean it won't work??"

"Watch." Axel said holding out his gloved hand in explanation. He cringed his fingers trying to make something come up. But there was nothing. He let out a sigh and sat on the castle stair case. Everything was shiny and clean inside. Bell knew how to keep a castle spotless. There was a light seen through a crack in a door. Sora knew they had to find help so he opened the door, causing a loud creaking noise to penetrate the silence of the castle.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Beast yelled making Sora fall over, it startled him so much.

"Oh it's you Sora." He helped him up.

"Sorry. I thought you were a heartless."

"Its fine. Sorry to barge in on you but we ended up in the wrong place and now we're stuck." There was a light tap of running on the tile floor as the conversation died off.

Bell ran in, holding the bottom of her dress up.

"Sora!" She said brightly and ran over to hug him.

"It's so great to see you! I love seeing old friends!"

"I'm happy to see you too." Sora replied. He loves seeing old friends as well, but there was no time to waste. They had to find Roxas and Riku. Axel wasn't the patient type. He walked into the room and grabbed Sora's arm pulling him out the door.

"Sorry to ruin your nice greetings but we've got places to find, people to hurt and friends to rescue." Axel is so demanding Sora thought. He wanted to find Riku and Roxas but it's ok to say hello.

"Ok but until we can find a way to leave, we should stay here." Bell and Beast heard the conversation and agreed that it would be ok to stay.

Roxas twitched in his sleep, rolling on his side as he shivered lightly. The cold ground beneath him did little to add comfort or warmth to his stiff body. Riku sat with his back against the stone wall and one arm resting on his knee. He watched Roxas silently from the other side of their small prison, contemplating their chances of escape. Letting his gaze flicker to the window, Riku noted the shallow light that fell through it onto the prison floor.

_It must be three or four in the morning_. He thought, studying the silvery moonlight pooling around Roxas. Roxas gasped lightly in his sleep, his hand clenching and unclenching themselves in tight fists. Riku frowned as he watched the other boy. Roxas hadn't said much since he had been brought back from wherever it was the Dawn members had taken him. Riku silently wondered if the jerks had done something to him.

Standing Riku walked over to him, noting how he shivered in his sleep, the movement of his eyes behind his lids and his strained breathing. Worry creased across his face as he kneeled next to the blond, placing a hand on his forehead. He placed his on hand on his brow, testing the two against one another. It was warm, warmer than usual. Riku pulled his hand away, glancing once more around the cell. It was cold and dank, not an ideal place for someone who had the beginnings of a fever. Green eyes took in every detail until finally coming to rest on his coat, lying in a pile near the wall.

He allowed a small sigh of relief; at least Roxas would get some warmth. He made to go towards it till he felt a soft but firm tug on his pant leg. Slight surprise sparkled in his deep green eyes as he looked down, seeing that Roxas had taken hold of his pant leg, holding it firmly in his grip. Roxas's lips moved lightly as if he were speaking but no sound escaped them. Now confused Riku moved closer to Roxas, hoping to catch what he was trying to say.

"Namine.." the words were soft, delicate and barely audible as they were spoken. Riku smiled lightly, removing Roxas hand before standing once more.

"You'll see Namine again." He assured him quietly, laying his coat over the sleeping boy. The creek of the distant door made him look up. Two of the Dawn members walked in, Ryuu and Koryuu.

"Good you're awake, that makes it easier for us." Ryuu said with that annoying smirk. Riku frowned, stepping in front of the sleeping Roxas in a protective manner.

"Calm down we're here for you this time not him." Ryuu told him, walking towards the cell door. The cell door opened with little more than a squeak. Riku glanced at Roxas but the sound seemed to not have penetrated his exhausted slumber. Ryuu walked in, Koryuu staying back beside the door. He immediately tensed, seeing the blond walk towards him, something silvery hidden in his sleeve. Green eyes narrowed, Riku stood his ground, hand raised

"Ah ah don't summon it or there will be consequences." Ryuu stated, the silver thing protruding from his black sleeve. It was a syringe, slender and long with some kind of blue liquid within. Ryuu squeezed it lightly, causing the liquid to drip to the floor, small splishes against the stone.

"Don't worry, It will only hurt for a moment." Koryuu stated, speaking for the first time. Ryuu glanced over his shoulder at his comrade.

"Don't lie to the kid Kory." He said before looking back at Riku. Riku took the situation in, coming to the conclusion that if he resisted either himself or Roxas would be injured. He took in a long slow breath, feeling slight anticipation as the needle glimmered in the moonlight. A sensation caught him off guard, sending a shiver up and down his spin. It as if the very air around him was shifting and moving in time with his own heart beat.

Riku blinked in surprise as he sensed something behind him. He began to turn only to feel a searing prick in his neck. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt the movement in his body leave and his limbs go numb. He fell to his knees with a soft thump, the world spinning as his vision slowly darkened around the edges. Ryuu chuckled, watching Riku as he sank to the floor, the effects of the drug running their course. Riku saw Roxas sleeping face looming before him before his vision gave way to darkness and he knew no more.

Bell was tired of the silence and broke it considering if anyone would like some dinner.

"We would love that!" Sora answered quickly nudging Axel's arm trying to coax a response out of him.

"Oh..Yeah. Sure.." He answered his tone dead bored. He got up and walked into another room motioning for Sora to follow him. They sat outside the dining room coming to a halt at the stair case. Axel seated himself on the marble stair case where the glass vases and crystal windows glistened in the sun light. It was so beautiful there. Sora sat beside him, ignoring the beauty around him.

"You think we'll get to Riku and Roxas in time?" Sora worriedly inquired.

"Don't worry Sora. I'll find a way..some how…."

Bell called everyone in for dinner as she set up the table. Sora offered to help and grabbed a pile of dishes to set on the table.

"Oh we don't need that much Sora." Bell told him. The sun was so bright that Sora couldn't see where he was headed for. Lumiere jumped in front of Sora not quit at the right moment and tripped him. The plates fell everywhere luckily not hitting anyone.

"Oops. Sorry." Sora apologized. Cogsworth hit Lumiere on the head.

"You idiot!"

"Uh no no its ok I've got it." Sora said picking up the broken plates, cutting his hands.

Axel rolled his eyes thinking how clumsy Sora was.

"You don't pick them up with your bare hands!" Bell ran in with a broom and cleaned it up.

"Oh Sora. Its quite alright. Please just sit down and eat." The dinner was served with steak and mashed potatoes. Every one pulled out a chair and sat down while Bell poured drinks into each glass. The sun busted out beams of light in the room not leaving a dark corner even the smallest of shadows. It was so nice and peaceful. Axel was finished with his food and had been for some time as he watched the others continue their meal. He played aimlessly with his fork, cheek propped up against his other hand.

_How are we supposed to get outta here!!_ He tapped his fingers on the table rhythmically as he pondered. Sora glanced up at Axel from his warm meal of roasted meat and steaming vegetables, catching the others ponderous actions. He silently wondered what Axel was pondering as he bit into the soft bread he held. He noticed Axel flinch ever so slightly as his gloved hand flew to the back of his neck. Sora stood, slightly alarmed at the others actions as he walked over. He was even more alarmed when Axel pulled his hand away, uncurling his fingers to reveal a small onyx colored device with slight traced of blood on it.

Axel glared lightly, scrutinizing the device closely as he set it on the table. It was an odd shape almost like a small larva with tiny silvery wings. Along its body was bright blue markings in peculiar forms that he found himself puzzling over. He could feel Sora's curious gaze beside him as he too examined the device. Sora blinked lightly, noting that one blue marking in particular was flashing lightly.

"What's that?" He asked reaching towards the device.

"Don't touch it." Axel commanded too late. Sora pulled his hand away quickly as the strange device seemed to prop itself up, wings folding apart smoothly. Between the wings a small tube jutted out, and then a blinding light flashed forth from the tube, illuminating the room in an eerie glow. Sora covered his eyes well Axel peered through half closed lids that the strange lightly. It soon settler down to a dull glow, forming an orb in the air, within the orb were two people, each dressed in a black organization cloak much like Axel's.

"Ah I see at last you've noticed the little device we set on you number VIII." Chuckled Ryuu. Daichi smirked lightly

"Took you long enough." Axel smirked despite himself, rubbing his neck lightly

"So it was you two you bugged me." He concluded with a light glare. Sora glanced from Axel to the people in the screen, confused yet alert.

"Do you know them Axel?" He asked. Axel shook his head

"No I don't even though they do wear our cloaks." Daichi frowned lightly, folding his arms before him.

"We have a message for the keyblade wielder." He said, focusing his gaze on Sora. Sora blinked lightly in surprise, Axel just nodded in a knowing manner. _Makes sense._ He thought.

"Well what is it?" Asked Sora when the blue haired man didn't continue. Ryuu grinned in a manner that slightly disturbed him.

"We have a friend of yours, but if you want him back you'll have to come get him." Sora glanced down for a moment, clenching his fist

"Riku…you have Riku!" He shouted at them, anger glowing in his sky blue eyes. Ryuu chuckled, eyeing the angered boy as if making him upset was the funniest thing in the world. Axel stood, placing a hand lightly on Sora's shoulder.

"Don't give them the pleasure of your anger." He said, looking at him.

"We don't know for sure if they do." Sora nodded in understanding though he kept his fist clenched tightly.

"Having doubts are we?" Daichi asked with another frowned.

"Let me cut to heart any doubts that you may have." The screen changed to display a very drowsy Riku tied securly to a chair. His head lulled to one side as if he was too tired to hold it up. Sora gasped lightly when he saw his friend in such a state.

"What did you do to him?!" He demanded.

"Nothing, he's just drugged is all." Ryuu assured him, patting Riku lightly on the head. Sora watched wide eyed as Riku with great effort lifted his head. He gritted his teeth with the effort but managed to look right at Sora. He blinked several times as if to clear his vision. _Sora…_He thought, seeing his friend's angry, worried face peering at him through the screen.

"Riku! A-are you alright?" Sora asked, catching his friend's gaze. Riku managed a faint smile

"...Never better." He said sarcasm clear in his stugglinh tone. Axel watched all this with a growing feeling of foreboding. Something was not right about this.

"Sora you have to……be careful…..Roxas is.." Riku managed to get out, irked at his own inability to speak properly. Ryuu stopped him, clamping his gloved hand over the teen's mouth in a not to friendly manner.

"Riku!" Sora said, seeing his friend treated thus.

"Let go of him." He demanded. Riku glared as best he could at the man, which Ryuu in return merely grinned at him. He looked towards Sora

"Whoops can't have him ruining it. Just know that we're waiting in the darkness of the red star." He stated firming his grip as Riku tried vainly to bite his hand.

"Till then." Daichi told him with a smirk and a wave. The screen flickered, Sora gazing helplessly as his friend met his gaze then dissolved as the screen disappeared, taking his image with it. Axel, tugged Sora.

"Let's get going." He said, ready to leave now. Riku's words had sparked his interest. He was sure more than anything that when they found Riku Roxas would be close by.

"Alright." Sora responded, rubbing his arm across his face trying to be ride of his angry tears. Axel summoned a portal, rather pleased that he could once more as he stepped over to it. Sora paused, glancing over at Belle and Beast.

"Thanks for everything." He smiled as best he could though sadness emitted from his eyes. Belle stood, walking over as she placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder.

"I wish we could help." She told him softly. Sora smiled once more

"Thank you Bell but you've done enough." Bell nodded in acknowledgment stepping back as Sora moved towards the portal.

"Take care." She said. Cogsworth and Lumiere chimmed in their goodbyes and good lucks. Beast came to stand beside Belle.

"Come visit again and bring your friend." He said. Sora nodded.

"I will." He turned away from them, walking through the dark portal after Axel. It soon vanished, leaving the room quiet once more.


	4. Old Friends

Chapter four: Old Friends

_What is this feeling? Floating…..floating in what?_ Brightness surrounded Sora, his body floating weightlessly in the white space. _Where?_ He thought, trying to open his eyes but found that he could not. The gentle float of his body suspended in the air soothed his nerves, causing him to exhale softly.

_"Oh who do we have here?"_ Came a gentle female voice. A mirth filled chuckle followed

_"He seems rather young to be here Aerith."_ He stated, rubbing Sora's spiky hair around in a friendly manner. Aerith nodded in acknowledgment. She cupped Sora's head gently in her hands, running her fingers along his cheek.

"Aerith?" Sora questioned, opening his eyes a fracture. He caught the delicate scent of flowers along with a glint of beautiful emerald eyes. She smiled gracefully, seeing that Sora was awake.

_"You have to return Sora, You're friends need you."_ She told him, pulling away as she turned.

_"Doesn't he remind you of someone Aerith?"_ Her companion asked, a light smile gracing his features.

_"Oh who Zack?"_ She asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. Zack laughed once more, a broad smile forming. He tousled Sora's hair one final time.

_"Say hello to Cloud for me when you see him."_ He told Sora before disappearing.

_"Take care…Sora."_ Aerith breathed before vanishing also. The scent of flowers immediately dispersed as did the bright glow. Sora felt as if he was falling, lightly and gently back down to earth.

Blue eyes opened gently, taking in the soft glow of the blue trees around him. He realized that he was laying on his side, a sense of calm settled over him.

"Aerith.." He said, remembering the feeling that place had held over him.

"Who?" Inquired Axel, his face so close that their noses almost touched. Sora jumped lightly, hitting Axel as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes in a sleepy manner

"Axel?" He asked, looking up at him as he straightened.

"Bout time you woke up sleepy head." Axel said, frowning down at him as he rubbed his nose. He offered him a hand, pulling the younger boy to his feet.

"How long was I out?" Sora inquired one hand on the side of his face. He could still feel Aerith's soft hands radiating warmth against his cheeks. Axel shrugged, glancing around them

"An hour or so." He told him, examining one of the beautiful trees. They all were an odd blue-ish white shade and didn't look anything like the normal trees they were used too. Sora walked over to him, placing a hand on the trees trunk in wonder. He felt the smooth almost marble like texture of its bark.

"Well well look what we have here." Came a voice from behind them. Sora turned around, immediately noticing the three men. One had shoulder length hair, another spiky and the last long. All their hair was a silvery white, reflecting the gently light around them as if their hair was lit from within. Sora immediately tensed, seeing the Double edged sword pointed in their direction.

"Friends of big brother no doubt." Kadaj said with a light smirk, his eerie bluish-green eyes glowing at them from between his bangs. Loz nodded in agreement, eyeing them suspiciously

"What brings you to the Forgotten city?" He inquired, folding his broad arms across his chest. Axel studied the three with an odd emotion, mixed between being bored and excitement as if he was itching to fight.

"We're searching for our friends." He answered, locking gaze with Kadaj.

"Kadaj, Loz why don't we show them around." Stated Yazoo, sporting his gun against his shoulders. Kadaj smiled, his eyes gleaming in the faint light

"I like the sound of that."

"Bring it." Axel retorted, his chakram appearing in either hand. Sora slide into his battle stance, keyblade in hand.

"Let's do this." Kadaj smirked a moment before he launched himself at Sora, choosing him to be his opponent. The other two went after Axel, Yazoo firing at him expertly with his gun. Axel jumped back, throwing one chakram at Yazoo as he created a steady stream of fire around Loz. He smirked, green eyes glowing with the thrill of battle. Loz frowned, glancing around his cell of fire.

"hn." He punched the ground with all his might, causing it to split open, whipping dirt debris all around. Green eyes wide, Axel focused on Loz, forgetting for a moment that Yazoo was there. A mistake! His mind screamed moments before bullets buried themselves into his right arm. Axel grimaced in pain, staggering back into one of the crystal trees. He grit his teeth, one hand trying to stop the steady blood flow oozing out of his gun wound. Loz chuckled, walking forwards with Yazoo in the tow.

"You should have paid more attention." Yazoo said his tone aloof and triumphal. Ignoring them for the moment Axel turned his gaze towards Sora, curious as to how the battle was faring between the two.

"Where are you looking?" Threatened Loz, thrusting his weapon towards Axel's face. In a flash Axel parried it with his chakram, a grin spreading across his face.

"Quick to underestimate one aren't we."He said his breathing only slightly hampered. Loz glanced at his brother with a confused look. Seeing his chance Axel let a wave of flame burst from his body, propelling the un-aware brothers away from them. They flew backwards, shocked expressions plastered across each face. Yazoo hit one of the trees with a sickening thud before sliding to the cold ground motionless. Loz landed more or less on his feet, grimacing as his body acked from head to toe. He glanced over at his brother, seeing him un-moving.

"Yazoo? Yazoo!" He exclaimed, shaking his brother with force. He bowed his head, listening for a heartbeat. Axel watched them from where he stood, a satisfied smile in place despite himself. He stepped back bumping into the tree as he let out a soft sigh. His arm throbbed painfully, reflected in his green eyes. Sliding against the trunk he settled into a sitting position, injured arm cradled against him. His gaze slide once more to Sora, watching him warily as he fought with Kadaj.

* * *

Sora dodged the deadly blade, ducking to the right as he came at Kadaj with an upward kick. Kadaj danced out of the way, a grin of enjoyment glued to his face. Sora seeing an opportunity launched himself at Kadaj, slashing at his mid-section with the keyblade. Kadaj blocked it, thrusting himself forward in an attempt to throw Sora off balance. It succeeded to a point, Sora taking a step back as he matched Kadaj's strength.

"Got you." Kadaj chuckled, stepping back quickly as in one fluid motion he struck Sora's blade. Sora's eyes widened in shocked surprised as his keyblade flew out of his hand, landing a few feet away. Diving for it he grabbed it vainly, twisting to position it between himself and the attack he knew was coming. Sora closed his eyes tightly, expecting to feel the impact of metal against metal but all he heard was an odd swishing noise all around him. Opening his blue eyes slowly, Sora peered around him astonished. Vibrant red the color of fresh blood flowed and ebbed around him in odd patterns. _What?_ He thought, reaching out a hand to touch it. He heard a frustrated growl from the other side of the red sea.

"You again!" Kadaj snarled, jumping back away from the wall as bullets were fired at him. He retreated towards his brothers

"We'll leave for now." He said, helping Loz pick up Yazoo. The three then left, vanishing quickly between the many crystals like trees. Axel stood, walking over to the weird sight an odd expression of amusement and pain on his face. The red thing which turned out to be a cloak slowly pulled away, revealing Sora sitting on his hands and knees. Sora blinked lightly, realizing the cloak was gone. He stood unsteadily for a moment to his feet, eyes curious. They grew wide as he spotted Axel.

"Hey kid." Axel greeted with a half smirk.

"You're hurt!" Sora exclaimed, going over to Axel. Despise the others protest he grabbed Axels arm, examining it.

"We have to get you treated."

"Nah I'm more interested in the person who rescued us." Axel told him with a light nodded behind Sora. Sora turned, noticing for the first time a tall man. The faint glow of the trees cast over him an eerie almost sur-real feel. He had hair black as night and attentive, watchful eyes crimson red. His place skin was set off by both these features accompanied by his dark clothing and equally red cloak. He watched them, taking a step forward.

"I'll treat you're wounds. Kadaj and his gang can be unpredictable." He walked towards them, one of his arms slipping out from the shelter of his cloak. It was claw like and golden in color, standing out vividly against the rest of his attire.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, watching him with a sort of awe.

"Vincent. You should be more careful in the future Sora." He said, turning his attention of Axel.

"Let me see." He stated, extending his metallic arm towards Axel. Sora watched the two as Axel allowed Vincent to treat his wounds. He placed both his arms behind his head with a light grin though his puzzlement was evident.

Vincent finished treating Axel's wound with little waste. He bandaged it, making sure that the wound had not gotten infected.

"Let us go." He told them, glancing around the forest.

"I'll take you as far as the city." Axel nodded his thanks, walking after Vincent as he headed through the trees. Sora walked after them, jogging for a time to catch up.

"C-can I ask you something?" Sora asked, his breath coming in short bursts from the jog. Vincent nodded, red gaze sliding towards Sora though he continued to advance forward.

"How did you know my name?" Sora inquired, his puzzlement returning. Axel snickered lightly from behind them, having wondered when Sora was going to ask. Vincent paused, causing Sora to almost collide into his back. He looked up at the taller man, confused as he heard a soft laugh from him.

"He told me." He said, Sora watching as his arm raised to point at someone. Axel glanced at the new person, slightly curious as to who he was. Sora peeked around Vincent, wondering who _he_ was. There not far away from them stood Cloud. Sora's face broke into a grin.

"Cloud!" He shouted, moving around Vincent towards his friend. Cloud sat on a motor bike, his swords sticking out of various slots on the interesting designed bike. He glanced up at them, blue eyes with a curious green in the middle taking them in. He blinked briefly, before swinging one leg over the side of Fenrir, sliding off.

"You know him?" Axel inquired, nodding in Cloud's direction. Sora nodded

"He's an old friend." Cloud walked towards them, pausing in front of them.

"Vincent." He said, looking up at the taller man. Vincent nodded his greeting.

"I found these two wondering in the forest. Kadaj and his gang attacked them." Cloud pondered this, his gaze slipping from Vincent to Axel. He took him in for a moment before his gaze slide to Sora. Blinking once more, his eyes showed slight surprise to see him

"Sora?" He asked. Sora grinned, rubbing under his nose lightly with his hand

"Nice to see you again Cloud."

"Yes..it is." Cloud responded. He took in the group once more, noting Axel's injury

"Thank you Vincent. I'll take them to Seventh Heaven from here."

"Alright." Vincent turned, jumping into one of the upper branches of one of the trees.

"See you later." He said before vanishing in a flurry of red.


	5. Seventh Heaven

Chapter five: Seventh Heaven

Marlene sat at one of the tables that occupied Seventh Heaven. Her dolls of various sort sat around the table all partaking in the little tea party set there. She giggled, offering an odd colored teddy bear a plate full of cookies.

"Go ahead take one." She assured him with a childish smile. Denzel walked by, taking one of the cookies off the plate. He waved it lightly before him with a half smile.

"Thanks Marlene." He said biting into the creamy chocolate on one side.

"Denzel." Marlene protested, setting the plate down. She stood to her feet, a light frown on her childish face. Denzel licked his lips then proceeded to lick his fingers clean

"Yummy." She crossed her arms lightly across her chest, her expression one of frustration at the others actions. Quiet talking caught their attention as both turned expectantly towards the door.

"Is it Cloud?" Denzel asked her, glancing at Marlene. Marlene clutched her hands together expectantly, eyes eagerly watching the door. The voices grew closer till they could just make out the some words.

"So this is Seventh Heaven?" someone asked. There was a response quieter then the first and hardly audible.

"It looks cozy." Sora said coming in the door. A soft chime from the bell signaled his entrance into the bar. Marlene studied Sora quizzled. _Who?_ Denzel mouthed, looking at her. She shrugged equally confused. Sora busy gazing around the bar finally noticed them.

"Oh hello." He greeted with a wide grin. He placed his arms behind his head in an almost embarrassed manner. Axel walked in after him followed last by Cloud.

"Seems we have a welcoming party." Axel commented, taking in the children's appearances. Denzel stood his ground, a firming of his lips showing his wariness of who they were.

"Cloud!" Marlene exclaimed catching sight of him as he emerged from behind Axel. She ran over to him, Denzel following after. She quickly rapped her arms around his waist, clinging tightly.

"Why don't you visit more often?" She demanded, her tone as serious as a child's could be. Sora watched the little reunion wide eyed. Axel turned continuing into the bar as he examined the place, giving Cloud and the children some room.

"I….I've been busy…Marlene." Cloud responded softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is Tifa here?" He inquired, glancing once around the place before returning his gaze to the two children. Denzel nodded, pointing towards the back.

"She's in the kitchen washing dishes." Cloud looked towards the kitchen not sure if he wanted to face her yet. Unfortunately Denzel didn't give him a choice.

"Tifa! Clouds here!" He shouted, hands cupped around his small mouth. Quick footsteps echoed in the kitchen before Tifa peeked out of the kitchen.

"Cloud!" She greeted, walking out. She finished drying her hands, setting the towel on a table as she passed by.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, hands propped on her curved hips.

"I.." Cloud shifted, his gaze riveted on the floor. Sora noticed his discomfort, stepping forward.

"He was with us." He piped up for Cloud, hoping to cheer him. Tifa's hands slipped to her sides as she looked at Sora.

"Hey I remember you." She stated, brushing a long lock of black hair behind one ear. Sora smiled lightly

"Yes we met briefly at Radiant garden." She nodded her answer, recognition evident in her bright eyes. Marlene hugged Cloud comfortingly, seeing his odd expression as he watched their conversation. She noticed that he mostly watched Tifa, smiling lightly at this. Denzel wandered away from the group, curious about the man with the spiky red hair.

Axel folded his arms across his chest and tapping his foot on the ground.

"We really don't have time for this Sora." He commented impatiently. Sora tuned to Axel about to speak but Tifa beat him to it.

"Excuse me? And who are you?" She placed her hands on her hips once again. Axel rolled his eyes and stepped forward in front of Tifa.

"The names Axel. Got it memorized? Don't wear it out."

"You've gotta stop saying that Axel." Sora told him getting annoyed.

"Shut up kid."

"Hm, you just think you're all that don't you?" Tifa told him off.

"Listen lady, I don't have time for your lectures. We need to find our friends!"

Tifa turned to Sora, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your friends?"

Sora nodded and let out a sigh.

"Yeah. Riku and Roxas. They've been….well…kidnapped. By this organization we've never heard of. But they where coats kind of like Axels." He pointed to Axels outfit. Tifa dangled her arms on her sides.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well your welcome to stay until you're ready to leave." Sora smiled relieved knowing that they need the extra time to try and leave the area. He walked over to a nearby seat and slouched down in it. _Haven't I already been through enough? And now this?_ Axel sat next to him while Cloud and Tifa talked in the background.

"Hey, we'll find them soon."

"Yeah, your right."

"Aren't I always?"

Sora laughed and started to think about where they should head to next. The sound of water dripped from the sink, the tapping of Axels fingers on the chair arm, the light stomping of Clouds foot, the talking from Tifas lips, the laughing from the kids running and playing, the….

"Argg! I can't think!" Sora yelled stomping off outside.

"Man, what set him off?" Axel wondered rubbing his fingers back and forth making a small flame.

Sora sat down on the dirty ground, placing his head between his knees. _I've lost my friends again_..He thought.

_Sora? Sora where are you?!_

Sora jolted upright from his position, hearing a strange voice in his head. Not strange..but familiar. _Roxas?_

_Sora!_ Roxas responded very faintly.

Sora couldn't hear the last response. _Roxas?? Roxas??_

Nothing.

Sora sighed and a tear fell from his eye.

"I almost had it!" Axel walked out with his boot pounding on the dirt making a cloud of dust scatter.

"Almost had what?" He asked looking at Sora as he looked up.

"A-are you crying?"

"N-no." Sora responded rubbing his eyes.

"I..um..talked to Roxas in my head."

Axel eyes widened as he dropped his jaw.

"You what?!" He knelt down in front of Sora and grabbed his shoulders about to shake him.

"What did he say?!" He demanded.

"He asked where I was..but I tried to answer back…and there was no answer." Axel sat down and fell back on his back putting his hands on his face.

"Aww man! We had them!! You've gotta try that again!"

"I-I cant right now. But I'll try soon." B_ut will it work?_ He thought staring at his hands. He clenched them together, bitting his lower lip lightly.


End file.
